


日久弥新19

by Satcbnight



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satcbnight/pseuds/Satcbnight





	日久弥新19

19  
程奕没再问过边伯贤关于朴灿烈的事情，不是不关心，只是他知道边伯贤不喜欢讨论这件事

程奕能感觉到朴灿烈也看他不顺眼很久了，偶尔跟朴灿烈遇见，两个人都有点暗地里剑拔弩张的意味，只不过其他人难以发现，其中的原因程奕想不通，是因为朴灿烈讨厌边伯贤，所以连同讨厌他身边的人，还是因为其实是讨厌自己跟边伯贤亲近

如果是因为连同讨厌边伯贤身边的人，那么朴灿烈未免太过小家子气，不像是他所看到的朴灿烈的性格，边伯贤身边的同学那么多，他每一个都要恨不得把人瞪出窟窿来，那么边伯贤身边的人早就应该察觉到他们两个人之间的关系

如果是因为后者，难道是朴灿烈也喜欢边伯贤？边伯贤曾经说过朴灿烈讨厌他，他们两个上床有一半的原因应该是朴灿烈为了羞辱边伯贤跟闻姗，程奕越想越觉得自己脑洞大开

“程奕，你摇什么头呢！我讲的不对？”，数学老师用力的敲了两下黑板，叫程奕站起来

“老师，我... ...我困了，摇头清醒一下”

“我看你是越摇越浆糊”，数学老师说完引得全班哄堂大笑，“坐下！认真听课”

“是”

老师讲的题范晨已经给他讲过了，程奕不听也没什么损失，他假设了一次朴灿烈喜欢边伯贤之后，就控制不住的思考这个问题，边伯贤说过，他是喜欢朴灿烈的，如果朴灿烈也喜欢他，程奕浑身一激灵，那伯贤就不是单恋了吧！

高三的一模考试时间定在周四周五两天，闻姗是从朴灿烈他们班的群里知道的，等晚上边伯贤回来，闻姗跟他说，“你哥明天就要一模了”

西西趴在边伯贤的腿上，盯着边伯贤手里的罐头，等边伯贤给自己开罐头

“我们要随时关注一下你哥的心情”

“哎呀，妈，他能有什么心情，考试对于他来说就是家常便饭”

家里有个高考的孩子，必然要重视，“你这孩子”，“你哥有压力会跟我们说吗？”

边伯贤想了一下，“不会”，朴灿烈也会有压力吗，他不是轻轻松松就能考上国内最好的大学吗，或者说就算发挥失常，还有出国做保障吧

“他心情不好也不会跟我们说”，闻姗揉了揉边伯贤的头发，“哥哥也会想念他自己的妈妈的”

边伯贤打开罐头的手顿了一下，他没见过自己的爸爸，偶尔也会想那会是一个怎样的男人，为什么一直没来看看他，朴灿烈陪着自己的母亲生病直到离开，心里该有多难过呀，会偷偷想念吧，也会有很温柔的时候吧，至少在他妈妈身边，一定不会每天臭着一张脸

边伯贤自己躺在床上辗转反侧，他感觉自己比朴灿烈还要紧张，对待高三下学期的第一次正式考试大多数学生都会紧张，这既是对自己学习掌握程度的测试，也是接下来学习的起点，考得好，皆大欢喜再接再励，考不好，必然是不小的打击

十点半，边伯贤终于躺不住了，坐起身，穿上拖鞋，走之前关掉了房间的灯，走到朴灿烈的房门前轻轻敲了两下，没得到回应，他把手放在门把手上轻轻下压，推开一个小缝，可以听到浴室里传来的水声，确信不是朴灿烈故意不理他，边伯贤走了进去

边伯贤站在房间里听着朴灿烈在浴室里洗澡的水声有点尴尬，朴灿烈下身只围着一条浴巾出来的时候，看到边伯贤正坐在床尾晃悠着两只脚丫子四处张望

“洗完澡了？”，晃悠的两只脚停下摆动，不自在的问朴灿烈

“嗯”，朴灿烈打开衣橱本来打算找条内裤，想到边伯贤正坐在自己的床上，随手合上衣橱，“什么时候进来的”

边伯贤以为朴灿烈不希望自己来，手指紧张的抠弄朴灿烈的床单，“我来... ...是想问问你明天考试准备怎么样了”

边伯贤低着头像是在数朴灿烈小腿上的腿毛，低头的动作让他错失了朴灿烈嘴角一闪而过的笑，“没什么可准备的”

朴灿烈现在看边伯贤就像是在看一只自投罗网的兔子，他向前走了几步站到边伯贤面前，低头看着边伯贤，“干什么来了？”

边伯贤抬起头和朴灿烈四目相对，随后不好意思的晃动了两下眼眸，“刚刚不是说了嘛，来问问你”

“问我什么，问我准备好了没？”，朴灿烈坏笑着俯下身，一只手撑在边伯贤身侧，另一只手覆盖住边伯贤的后脑勺

边伯贤看着眼前近在咫尺的人，紧张的咽了下口水，“我之前听说有些商店卖的2B涂卡笔是假的，你那根是真的吧？”，边伯贤问完也后悔了，自己每天都在胡思乱想些什么呀，网上的那些新闻都是个例吧

朴灿烈看着粉嫩的唇瓣开开合合迅速啄了一口，随机把人压倒在床上，“特意来问我这个的？”

边伯贤已经知道接下来要发生什么了，上赶着给朴灿烈干说的就是现在的他了，“担心你紧张”，朴灿烈赤裸的上身隔着边伯贤身上的睡衣依旧烫的边伯贤浑身颤栗，睡裤连同内裤被迅速扒落卡在膝弯处

朴灿烈的手掌生的骨节分明且宽厚，极具男性的荷尔蒙气息，牵手的话会有强烈的安全感，大手覆盖上边伯贤下身那一团柔软的地方用力揉捏，柔软的性器像是忽然被熟悉的大手唤醒缓慢的直立起来，朴灿烈抱起边伯贤扔到床的正中间，边伯贤被他这一下摔得头晕目眩

“所以我们乖宝是来给我缓解紧张的吗？”，他抓住边伯贤的一只脚踝，另一只手引着边伯贤白皙的手撸动自己的性器，“跟你的朋友打个招呼”，边伯贤被他说的羞红了脸

朴灿烈顺着边伯贤的臀部揉捏下移，一根手指轻抚穴口紧闭的褶皱，他的手指本就略粗，只有一根手指的探入已经让边伯贤难以承受，边伯贤将自己全部的注意力集中在后穴上，试图通过这种方法承受手指的粗度，断断续续的呻吟声从嘴角泻出，像是猫爪子一样挠得朴灿烈心肝颤

然而第二根手指的指尖堪堪进入，边伯贤就疼得像是被撕裂开一样，眼泪像是开了闸一样往外流，搭在朴灿烈肩膀上的手险些抠进朴灿烈的肉里，“疼... ...要坏了”

朴灿烈哄他，“再忍一忍，等下就舒服了”

边伯贤对着朴灿烈摇头，上身红白色的格子睡衣歪歪扭扭的挂在身上，扣子堪堪扣着几颗露出粉白色的胸膛，显得分外可怜

“润滑呢”，边伯贤让朴灿烈找润滑剂

“留你房间了”，朴灿烈埋在边伯贤的胸前啃咬嫣红的乳尖试图转移边伯贤的注意力，第二根手指缓慢的按压周围紧紧吸附在一起的肠肉，模拟性器缓慢的抽动，两根手指终于进去之后轻车熟路寻找到埋在深处的敏感点

“呜啊”，“别按那里”，边伯贤摆弄着腰肢弓起身子躲避，轻一下重一下的按压刺激肠道快速分泌出前列腺液体，干涩的甬道终于有了润滑，甚至发出叽咕叽咕的水声，“你好湿，听到水声了吗”

边伯贤别过烧红的脸不理朴灿烈，嘴角压抑的低吟让他羞愧的想把自己藏起来

朴灿烈拦腰抱起边伯贤，让他跪趴在自己身前，开合的穴口被朴灿烈开发的像是破了一个肉洞，扒下边伯贤身上挂着的睡衣，弯下身子趴伏在身下白嫩的脊背上，凭着身高的优势稍稍探头咬上边伯贤的耳垂

“嗯啊... ...”硬挺的性器在边伯贤毫无防备的时候挤开肠肉长驱直入，朴灿烈开始猛烈的操干

后穴已经被朴灿烈操熟了，朴灿烈用力掰开边伯贤的臀瓣，黑漆漆的肉洞暴漏在空气里，不需要任何外力，性器便可以毫无阻碍一插到底，每一次操干准确无误的撞击在边伯贤的敏感点上，折磨的他像是受惊的兔子，想躲却被朴灿烈牢牢的禁锢着，大股的精液顺着两个人交合的地方源源不断的往外流

第二天边伯贤天还没亮就爬起来了，好不容易坐起来，又被朴灿烈一把拽了回去，全身一扯一扯的疼，“我要回去了，不然会被发现的”

朴灿烈大概睡梦中也能听到他说的话，闭着眼睛松开了搂着边伯贤的胳膊，边伯贤这才轻手轻脚的离开

周五最后一科英语考完之后，高三的学生在晚自习开始之前拥有短暂的自由时间，程奕一个人溜溜达达走到学校后院的老篮球场时，难得的听到篮球撞击到地面发出的声音，他本来兴奋的想找对方一绝高下，没想到稍微走近些发现正在打篮球的是朴灿烈和他那两个太子爷朋友

程奕背对着朴灿烈他们的球桩，朴灿烈没发现他，程奕既然想弄清楚朴灿烈到底对边伯贤是什么态度，就要试探朴灿烈，只不过没想到机会来的这么快

边伯贤的手机在口袋里震动的时候，他正跟周晓阳在教室外面的走廊拖地，高三闹起来了，高一高二也没心情学习，所幸全校来了一场大扫除，边伯贤走到教室的门后边，拿出手机看到程奕给他发的短信[来学校后院的老篮球场]

[我们大扫除呢，干什么呀程程哥]

[快点过来，别磨蹭]

看程奕的样子像是有急事，边伯贤只能把剩下的交给周晓阳，后院的篮球场连着教师家属院，所以来这边的学生很少，程奕隔老远看到边伯贤来了，转身走到正对着朴灿烈的地方

边伯贤是从侧门进来的，他当然看到朴灿烈正在跟陆星和周诺在球场上打球，他对朴灿烈的扑捉能力堪比侦探般神速

“程程哥，找我来什么事呀”，边伯贤走到程奕身边，他禁不住想是不是程奕要问自己关于朴灿烈的问题

朴灿烈投篮之后，周诺轻轻的用手肘碰了一下朴灿烈的胸口，“那不是你弟吗，怎么又跟新来的那个转学生混到一起了”

朴灿烈停下预备抢球的动作，看向距离自己大概二十米地方的边伯贤和程奕，他的眼神暗了暗，程奕虽然看不清此刻朴灿烈眼神里到底充斥着什么，但是他能感觉到对方的怒意

“伯贤，跟哥演场戏”

边伯贤还没反应过来就被程奕双手托住了脸颊，“程程哥”

程奕的两根拇指覆上边伯贤的唇瓣，程奕要做什么不言而喻，边伯贤甚至已经猜到了，程奕说的演戏就是要演给朴灿烈看

他想拒绝程奕可是程奕已经靠过来了

两个人隔着拇指在远处朴灿烈的方位看却是在实打实的接吻，周诺和陆星看到这一幕直接愣在了原地，这是什么情况，宣示主权？还是在跟朴灿烈发起挑战？朴灿烈此刻像是能喷出火来，整个胸腔被一团东西堵住无处发泄

突然像是发了狂的猛兽冲了过去，周诺赶紧扔了手里的球和陆星跟在朴灿烈身后跑过去，边伯贤听到篮球扔到地面上弹了两下发出的声音，程奕看着冲过来的朴灿烈，眼角浮现得意的笑容

边伯贤掐了程奕的侧腰一下，程奕松开手揉自己的腰，“你个臭孩子，干什么呢”

边伯贤本来还想跟程奕说，“别开我玩笑了”，他这边话还没说出来，手腕就被人用力的扣住了，边伯贤被朴灿烈用力拉扯到身后的时候还有点没反应过来，“你他妈干什么呢！”，朴灿烈是对着程奕吼得，他举起拳头就要上，周诺和陆星赶紧冲过来拉住他

边伯贤这个时候也反应过来了，从朴灿烈身后跑到程奕面前挡住程奕，试图跟朴灿烈解释，“你听我说”

“我听你说什么？”，“听你说他亲你了？”，“你这么贱吗，谁都给亲”

程奕推开边伯贤，“朴灿烈！你说话注意点”

“我还想让你注意点！”朴灿烈说着就要上前打程奕

周诺赶紧抱住朴灿烈的腰往后拖，虽然说程奕把边伯贤亲了，但是他们这段时间也看出来了，朴灿烈越来越在乎边伯贤，边伯贤现在明显偏袒程奕，如果任由朴灿烈把人打了，那边伯贤肯定要跟朴灿烈闹掰

边伯贤拉着程奕让他赶紧走，“程程哥，你赶紧走吧”，发了火的朴灿烈他也怕

程奕不依不饶的刺激朴灿烈，“我亲他怎么了，你算伯贤的什么人，你有资格管吗！”

“你问他我有没有资格管！”

边伯贤不想回答这个问题，他用力拉着程奕往外走，“快走吧”，朴灿烈被周诺和陆星拖住了，再怎么挣扎也碰不到程奕

朴灿烈见边伯贤要跟程奕走，“边伯贤！你他妈给我滚回来”

周诺搂着朴灿烈的腰，“灿烈，你冷静点”，

陆星也跟着劝，“对呀，对呀”，“也许不是我们看到的那样”

“伯贤不是那样的人”

周诺赶紧给边伯贤使颜色，边伯贤把程奕拉出一段距离，“程程哥，你先走，我回去看看他”

这下换程奕拉着边伯贤不松手，“他都那样骂你了，你还回去”

“他们拿他没办法，放心吧，你先走”


End file.
